


There's a Starman Waiting in the Sky

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Ghost Yondu Udonta, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Yakashock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Yondu Udonta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have feelings || for Anonymous




	2. Just because I’m dead, doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Ghosts, Ghost Yondu Udonta, Pre-Relationship

“Just because I’m dead don’t mean I don’t have feelings,” he said, sniffing. The sound was indignant and derisive, but Darcy sort of didn’t care. She liked having him there. But she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Really? Coulda fooled me,” she said, dropping into the co-pilot’s seat and draping her legs over the arm as she gazed out the front windshield of the ship. The view was nice, but it was getting really boring, and she kind of wanted to stop somewhere and get out a little.

Yondu didn’t respond to that, he just adjusted the speed of the ship and sat back in the seat. “The next jump point’s not for a while, so you’re gonna have to put up with me for a little bit longer.”

He was very pointedly not looking at her.

“Yeah so… you’re not that bad. You know.”

So much for not telling him. But how a dead guy could look even _more_ forlorn and sad was sort of beyond her comprehension. Or maybe she was going a little insane from space and she couldn’t handle another five thousand lightyears of the silent treatment.

“I didn’t know that, no.”

“Well. Now you do.”

“You’re not terrible yourself.”

Darcy shrugged. She’d take it. That was probably as nice as she was getting from His Crotchety-ness.


End file.
